


他人

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 战场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: “满天都是星星，好像一场冻结了的大雨。”*注星星化了，大雨便落了下来5.25战场白魔/龙骑猫男预警：未亡人；替身；强迫；暴力；自残行为有bgm：手嶌葵/菅野よう子《Because》http://music.163.com/song/656450?userid=291055722“有没有人告诉过你，把别人当替代品是需要付出代价的？”*注：此句出自王小波《三十而已》
Relationships: 白魔/龙骑
Kudos: 5





	他人

白魔最近春风得意。  
也不怪他走在路上都忍不住要摆三摆，要是他是暗黑骑士，早就压抑不住内心的激动，要三步之内抽出大剑来五个释放。如若不是法令冷却太长而神圣咏唱太久，他可真希望在利姆萨罗敏萨的广场每天制造光污染，哪怕被人侧目也在所不惜。  
不如说他就是希望被侧目。白魔真恨不得在广场上占据一个小角落，为路过的人眉飞色舞地介绍自己的新恋情，还有那个在其中作为主角的猫魅族龙骑。  
连白魔都说不清为何他们能走到这一步，当他还在昂萨哈凯尔咏唱治疗魔法的时候，他决计想不到会在酒吧里遇到那个技术精湛的龙骑，又在四目相对时被微笑着请了一杯酒。接下来的一切就显得顺理成章了，他走向龙骑，而龙骑也在之后选择了他。一切都显得奇妙而意想不到，或许缘分就是这样？白魔只能感叹这是命运赐予他的一个大馅饼了。  
白魔想不到比龙骑更好的恋人了。龙骑本来就长了一张讨人喜欢的脸，更别说那好到极致的性格：白魔就没看过龙骑发过脾气。无论是打战场或是处理琐事，龙骑总是能妥妥当当地完成一切，从来不叫白魔多心。而这沉静的性子又会在战场上倏然一变，每次龙骑拿着枪冲进人群里时，他指挥官外套的衣角就飘起来，坠星冲的光照亮他闪闪发亮的眼睛，竟让白魔说不清哪边的光更闪耀——在这之下，就连偶尔跳反的举动都显得尤为可爱。  
他们之间的感情稳定又粘腻，所有恋人之间的话都说，龙骑总把头靠上白魔的胸膛，闭着眼睛去听血液的流动声和心脏的跳动声，而白魔拢住龙骑的猫耳，摸着那些细软的绒毛在手指间扑扇，总是要忍不住亲吻上去，索取更多恋人之间的爱意：除了最后一步，龙骑什么都答应。还有点太快了。龙骑总是这样红着脸，又轻巧又坚定地回绝白魔摸上来的手或者挨上来的胯。而作为代替，龙骑总会毫不犹豫地跪坐下来，用白皙的脸贴上白魔昂扬的欲望，满足白魔的要求。  
不会有人在望着恋人为自己口交时的样子不心动。龙骑总是乖巧地用唇齿将白魔释放出来，在因自己而变硬的肉棒上左右蹭着，刻意地用柔软的颊肉去顶弄龟头。他们很契合，龙骑做这一切的时候都闭着眼睛，全然不用去确认就能知道白魔的所在。而在肉棒彻底翘起、抵住龙骑时，龙骑便舔舔嘴唇，张开自己的嘴，将白魔彻彻底底地含进去。  
龙骑的口腔湿软、温热，想来和后面那个穴口都是如出一辙的甜美。白魔被最简单的吮吸就被弄得大腿发颤，恨不得现在就按住龙骑，掰开那双细瘦有力的双腿插进去，但他忍住了。白魔的唇裹着他的柱体，好像在索吻一般。白魔总要忍不住按住猫耳，将那张漂亮的脸蛋按入自己的下体的体毛之中。龙骑凌乱无序的呼吸会因此吹拂在他的下腹，而龙骑的喉道还颤抖着，为白魔提供最特别的服务。没有什么比这个更令人满足而性欲膨张的了。白魔总忍不住直接射出去，然后看着龙骑一点点将自己的精液含在嘴里，咽下，又低哼着低下头来去吻他湿漉漉的柱体。  
每当这时，龙骑就闭着眼，满脸殷切的期盼往白魔身前凑去，像是一只讨赏的猫一般蹭着白魔的手或者肉棒。“舒服吗？”龙骑总是这样问着，要白魔低下头来亲吻他、夸奖他。白魔从未在别处见到龙骑这样的神情：龙骑总是淡然的、彬彬有礼的，哪怕是有再大的冲突，龙骑也是第一个低头道歉、调和气氛的。有时候白魔也弄不清楚，这究竟是因为脾气好，还是因为龙骑全不在意。他曾因此提心吊胆过一番，但每当他见到龙骑在自己身前这样的神情时，那些疑心总会被柔情融化。他确信，那毫无疑问是龙骑爱着他的证明。而白魔甚至因为自己独占了这样的龙骑变得沾沾自喜起来，他每一次都要对龙骑落下很多很多的亲吻，让龙骑的脸上露出更多满足的笑意。  
龙骑也有着自己的朋友圈子，而不是白魔自夸，龙骑的朋友都很喜欢他——龙骑时常带着白魔一起去聚会，但大多数时候却都和白魔粘在一处。白魔还记得第一次和龙骑朋友见面的时候，那些朋友们的眼睛扫过来，白魔还以为自己要面临审视，龙骑却先一步挽起他的手臂，一反常态地撒起娇来，向众人介绍着自己：很多次的夜里，白魔都要想起龙骑说到自己名字时泛红的脸颊，令他完全忍耐不住，要把着龙骑的腰将性器放置在柔软的腿间才能发泄出来。而龙骑也在黑暗中配合着夹紧、喘息，除了那个洞以外用着一切去取悦着白魔。  
那些知晓了白魔身份的朋友就在那时候伸出了手来：“是，是白魔啊。”他们甚至惊讶地扬起眉来。龙骑吃吃地笑着，好像一个把糖纸藏起来、此时全部展示出来的孩子，让白魔不禁俯下身去亲吻龙骑的耳朵。龙骑却一仰脸，跳着去了餐桌，先行坐下，小口啜饮着酒，留出空间让白魔自我介绍。  
“你好厉害，大家都听说过你，”朋友的其中一位说，握着白魔的手，“你们在一起，我们都很开心。”  
白魔便不好意思地笑起来，说了许许多多的好话，从他们如何认识到如今那些点点滴滴的爱意：白魔真的没有想到那一天走进酒馆时，那个自己一直偷看的龙骑会走过来，坐在他旁边，带着一杯酒和笑意与他对视。在他讲出这一切的时候，龙骑在旁边喝酒，他的脸颊通红，仿佛是因为害羞而安静，没有别的动作。他嘴角带笑，好像喝醉了一样，飘飘地看着白魔与自己的朋友交谈。白魔为他抹去嘴边的酒沫，龙骑就再度吃吃地笑起来，眯着眼睛再度仰起头，朝着夜空吐出一口长长的气。  
这样的生活持续了很久。白魔逐渐习惯了龙骑主动又粘腻的吻，也习惯了在性起时被龙骑服侍的日常：除了最后一步，他们什么都做过了。但白魔并不着急，在绵绵的爱意之下，他们还有很长时间，既然龙骑不愿意，他也可以耐心等待那一天。反正对于恋人来说，那一天总会到来的，不是吗？他们所有的朋友可都觉得他们即将要步入圣堂，为彼此戴上引领一生的同心戒指。  
但这一切的甜蜜在一次战场后的痛饮中被戳破了。  
那一天龙骑并没有一起跟来，而白魔也没有勉强龙骑。在战斗之后，他习惯性地走入那个酒馆，点一杯熟悉的酒——想来他和龙骑就是在这里相识的。白魔相信他的婚期已近，如今看着啤酒杯里泛起的泡沫，都觉得好像被沾了一层神圣的粉色——直到另一个白魔法师站在他身前，对他微笑。  
“你就是龙骑的男朋友？”他听到这个问题。白魔不悦地皱起眉来，打量着这位不速之客，但那名白魔并没有为他留出缓冲的空间。他条理清晰，一下就甩出一个龙骑从未提及过的过往。然后一点点为白魔指明那些疑点：他是不是从不让你插进去？是不是一直都是闭着眼睛的？是不是在黑暗里才会夹紧他的双腿？是不是从来不呼喊你的名字？……  
白魔呆住了。他吞了一下那些唾沫，确定了自己的窒息感不是因为嗓子被堵住，而是来源于胸腔。那咽下的一口液体仿佛把他的心也一路带着沉下去，狠狠地摔在了他的胃上、肺上，挤压着他的肠子，让他几乎要发出破碎的呻吟声。等到这份难以置信的痛感麻木之后，他才来得及深吸了一口气，把自己的思绪从缺氧一般的痛楚拉扯出来。  
他听到自己在否认：“不，我想你误会了，你是谁？我们是相爱的，他……”  
回应他的只有怜悯的眼神。那个眼神像一个警告，一声催促，好像是被夹击之前发出的提示，白魔再也说不下去。他满身冷汗，冲进夜晚里的冷风中，在那个眼神下落荒而逃，在那个眼神下奔向质问和真相：在他打开房门后，他看到的不是那个说自己不舒服无法起身的龙骑，他的龙骑，他的恋人，正坐在窗边，眼睫低垂，怀抱着一根他从未见过的低级牧杖，正出神地擦拭着，甚至不曾察觉到恋人的归家。  
“那是什么？”他听见自己声音干涩地说，“那是什么？”  
龙骑这才像是惊醒一般抬起头来。白魔相信龙骑是先看到了自己的衣角，那些治疗职业都可以穿着的服饰，而后才是他的身材、他的脸。龙骑在看到他的衣角时眼神那么亮、那么亮，比从前任何一次战场、欢爱都要明亮，可当龙骑的眼神触及到白魔的脸，那些光便散了。龙骑第一时间闭上了眼，很久才缓缓睁开，重新变回那个淡然的、毫不在意的、温柔的恋人，他的神色平静，大约对每一个白魔法师都是这样的神情。白魔觉得口中发苦，甚至埋怨起自己没有给出一个敲门的机会——但还不能下决定。他犹豫，他迟疑，他问：“那是什么？”  
龙骑淡淡地笑了，什么也没有说。白魔心中的难过、悔恨马上被新的情绪洗刷，他想起那个白魔的话，那个诅咒一般被印证的话：“你被当作了其他人……去看看他有没有一根你从不认识的武器吧。”他本来想否认、无视，可龙骑只是垂下了脸，甚至不与他说出什么辩解的话——白魔想起那些甜蜜的记忆，想起龙骑闭着眼讨要亲吻的时候，想起那些朋友们有些磕磕巴巴的祝福，所有的爱在这一刻被割裂了，只剩下一个绝望的、从未被真正选择过的人面对着自己的自以为是和失败。  
白魔走了上去，他低头，第一次用生硬的语气去和龙骑说话：“有没有人告诉过你，把别人当替代品是需要付出代价的？”  
白魔抬起手，强迫龙骑和自己对视。龙骑被掐着下巴，一动也动不了，但龙骑似乎也没打算动。他整个人瘫在床上，如一个玩偶般，任由陷入愤怒的白魔发泄。他的眼睛倒是如白魔所愿，一直睁开、与白魔对视着：那双颜色清浅的瞳孔并没有什么感情，他看着白魔，好像看着空气，又或者是在脑海中凝视着另一张脸。那根杖子孤零零地滚落在一旁，与龙骑的神情一并刺痛着白魔。  
白魔突然笑了。他松开掐着龙骑下巴的手，俯身捡起了那个遗物。而这时龙骑才有了反应，他瞪大眼睛，像是一头母兽一般扑上来，想要把杖子从白魔的手上夺走：或许他把这个死物看得比自己都还重要。但他跌跌撞撞的样子实在是破绽百出，白魔几乎是怜悯般地发动了一个沉静，龙骑便倒下去，什么反应都不再有。而醒来时，也不再有更多的反应。白魔抓住他，将他扔到床上去，龙骑分明已经从沉睡的状态中脱离出来，可此刻所有的泪水、指责却都唤不醒龙骑。  
被揭穿后，龙骑变得奄奄一息起来。先前与白魔相处时的那些张扬、活泼、体贴仿佛都只是一时的错觉，仿佛对他而言，白魔只是一时作用的兴奋剂、绷带、伤口贴，在短暂的时间内让龙骑看上去焕然一新。而此时，药效被轻而易举地破解了，“白魔”，那另一个“白魔”，那道致命的、不可征服的病灶、伤口，贯穿、覆盖着龙骑的全身，一旦提起，龙骑整个人身上的疤痕就都被撕开来，露出本来鲜血淋漓的样子：确实，这才是龙骑真正的样子。此时的龙骑目光涣散，他软倒在一旁，对所有的怒吼、质问不置一词。他不哭，也不笑，只是出神地盯着某一处地方，他卸下了所有的伪装，将那些不能用治疗魔法治愈的痛楚全都展现了出来——在白魔不能作为“那个白魔”之后。白魔说不清龙骑的状态，这个欺骗了他人的人或许还沉在过往中无从醒来，又或者只是无法面对幻境被打破的现实。这让白魔更加强烈的意识到，自己是假的，替代品，连同龙骑给予他的爱也都是虚伪的。  
没有哪个即将淘汰的替代品被留下，如今万事皆休，情意一触即碎，龙骑自然也就不必再费心于对他的维护上：白魔只是一个用于替代的工具、玩偶，此时损坏了，也就可以丢弃了，再不必白费口舌，用什么过多的言语来解释、安慰、道歉了。  
白魔抓住自己的手臂。他被气得发昏，眼前曾经珍爱过的人在顷刻之间变为了他的仇人。而可笑的是，在他抚摸过这具肉体的时候，他依旧能感到自己的性欲在被唤起，他凝视那撇下的猫耳，凝视那毫无生机的猫尾，无从想象他们曾经是如何富有生机地在另外一根肉棒下摇晃，又是怎样亮着一双眼睛去呻吟和怀念那个不会再出现的人。  
白魔不想再想了，他捞起龙骑的腰，第一次将手指捅进了龙骑的后穴里。他也不知道为何龙骑一直坚守着着最后一步，难道不被另一根肉棒抽插，他就能欺骗自己还拥有着曾经的恋人，能假装自己的深情从未因为寂寞而选择背叛？  
龙骑并没有反应。或许他已经被干麻了，又或许是他已经因为某个人的离去而一直麻木着，一两根手指的插入并不能让他感觉到更多，甚至分泌不出什么体液，哪怕白魔捅得再迅速，那个腔道也是干涩着的，毫无反应，就和它的主人一摸一样：龙骑依旧仰着脸，面无表情地躺在床上，目光远得白魔捉摸不透——但白魔也不再想去捉摸什么了。白魔抽出手指，在龙骑的臀肉上擦去手指上那少得几乎没有的黏液，将那个不属于自己的杖子毫不留情地捅了进去。  
龙骑在那一瞬弓起了背，像是一只被猛然扔进水中的猫一般炸开了毛。他在这一刻的反应远比之前和白魔对峙时相加起来都要猛烈，他全身都几乎筋挛，双脚踢蹬着要逃开，喉间里挤出嘶哑的叫声。而那根猫尾巴在今天第一次扬起来，几乎像是在攻击一样拍打着杖身。而在他瞥到自己在击打什么时，却一下子顿住了，那根尾巴无所适从地在空中打着转，最后那末端可怜巴巴的绒毛抽动了一下，慢慢地缠住了那根杖子。  
“你会对着这东西自慰么？还是直接用它来干你？”白魔几乎是冷笑地问着。龙骑却并不回答他。这位猫魅族几乎是僵在了原地，他不敢去主动脱离那根杖子，也不能翘起屁股去主动捅弄自己，只有白魔为他做出决定——白魔将杖子抽了出来。  
龙骑低哼了一声，尾巴极速地收了回来，遮掩住自己被撬开的穴口，即使只是被插入了这么一点，他的穴口也开始变得湿润发红了起来。在毛茸茸的尾巴之间，那个性器已经在腿间翘起，昂扬着一波一波地往外冒着水。很快，他的穴口迎来了新的客人：一根全新的牧杖。  
龙骑第一次叫了出来。与其说这一声是出于情欲，不如说是一声绝望的哀鸣和嘶吼。他在床上挣扎，想要把那根从不属于自己的杖子从身体内拔出来，但白魔的手比他更稳。那根牧杖的低端尖锐地插进去，抵住最深处的软肉上，几乎残忍地搅弄那些久未被开拓的嫩肉，逼出龙骑更多的吸气和喘息。白魔面无表情地晃动着木杖，看着龙骑因为他每一次的轻微举动挑动出更加激烈的反应：这让龙骑不再像个死人。在苦痛之下，龙骑终于重新变得鲜活、真实，变得更加诱人、色情，也变得更加陌生。  
“啊……啊……”龙骑却一句讨饶的话也不说。他脸上已经全是冷汗，却还是咬着牙，好像一个在尘世受难的圣母一般，几乎自虐地忍耐着这些折磨。但他的确湿润了起来，汗水遍布了他的全身，打湿了他的额发，让他看上去狼狈又熟透。唾液从他的嘴里淌下，浊液从他的股沟中渗出，好像他是一具熟到几乎烂开的果实，被轻易挤压一下，甜腻的汁液和香气就从裂口出汩汩流出，勾引着口渴的旅人将他吞吃入腹。  
“被白魔法师这样干就这么舒服吗？”  
白魔问道。他说出“白魔法师”这个词的时候还在用那根不该在性事中出现的武器扩张着：这让场面看上去与性无关，更遑论爱，这只是一场暴力的攻击与报复。但猫魅却剧烈地颤抖起来。白魔只感到牧杖触到的地方也激烈的抖动着，一股热潮袭来，随后是大股的水液，把那个饱满的屁股和牧杖的末端全都打湿了。  
白魔愣住了，他抽出杖子，看见那个尖端上还垂着几滴尚带着余温的水滴，仿佛点点滴滴落下的眼泪。他明白过来，把那些水液全点在龙骑的身上，又俯下身去亲着猫魅的耳朵：“只要是白魔法师都可以？”  
那个词一说出来，龙骑便又颤抖了一下，湿润的甬道里又挤出一些淫水，打湿了白魔的裤子，给出了这个问题最诚实的答卷。这位曾无数次相信过彼此的情话和誓言的白魔法师一时间愣住了，他低头望向怀里的恋人，发现龙骑正死死咬着嘴唇，眼睫毛拼命颤抖着。  
白魔没有想到龙骑对这个词反应如此之大，他好像窥见了什么秘密，茫然甚至有些喜悦起来：他第一次感觉到自己触碰到了真实的白魔。但他随即想起了自己的身份，他从没有成为一个特殊的个体，不过是一个被龙骑选来慰藉的玩偶，即便不是他，也会有其他的“白魔法师”，他意识到，原来龙骑从未爱过自己。这一点点可笑的喜悦便顿时转化为了庞大的悲伤，继而是愤怒和涨大的欲望。  
一根新的肉棒代替了牧杖插了进来。龙骑哀叫一声，终于哭了出来。白魔的手掌张开，手指一根一根嵌入那凸起的肋骨中，深埋在皮肉的凹陷上。甬道已经足够湿润，龟头摩擦了几下已经湿透了，他就着滚烫的欲望，把住龙骑的腰，狠狠将男根捅进了他日思夜想的圣地之中。四面八方纷纷压来的软肉让他兴奋地颤抖起来。  
而龙骑因为这突如其来的插入惊出了一声闷哼，他终于睁开眼睛，惊恐地望向白魔。而白魔自然不会再放过那张主动转向他的嘴，他从那双含泪的眼睛里得到了莫大的满足，他喘息着，感受着那个肉穴内里毫无阻隔的体温，低下头逼着两人一起深吻着。他甚至感谢起了龙骑从始至终的背叛，如果不是这次变故，他永远不敢将肖想化为现实，永远要在欺骗中无尽地等待下去。  
龙骑被吻的几乎窒息。他扭着腰想要挣脱，却主动让埋在身体的肉棒肏到了深处。这只被爱着、又不再被爱着的猫魅哀叫一声，彻底软在了艾萨克的怀里。  
太涨了，太大了。他胡乱叫着，喘息着，哀求着，挣扎着。而白魔慢条斯理地抬起他的腿，把他摆成小儿把尿的姿势来，好进行下一轮正式的操弄。  
“我是第几个肏进你里面的白魔法师？”他在龙骑耳畔边吹气，恶趣味地把白魔法师两字念得极重，时刻提醒着龙骑此时此刻的淫靡，“嗯？”  
龙骑紧紧咬着牙，装作没有听到。但白魔叹出一口气，继续轻声说，“软肉一直在绞着我呢……另外一个白魔法师就把你干得这么爽吗？”这句话一说出口，龙骑柔软的甬道又激烈地收缩了一下，白魔被夹得舒爽，毫不掩饰地呻吟出声，他抱紧了怀里的猫魅族，开始缓慢挺动腰部。  
他的嘴依旧附在龙骑耳旁，不断地重复那个还没有得到回答的问题：“我是在那个人以后，第一个，肏进里面的，白魔法师吗？”他每说出一次白魔法师，龙骑里面的嫩肉便一跳一跳地挤压着他，仿佛要将这个在身体与语言上共同实行侵犯的强盗挤出去。但龙骑又紧闭上眼，别说是回答，就连一声呻吟都不肯发出。  
白魔低笑起来。他的腰停顿一下，随即猛然开始迅速的撞击。龙骑惊叫了一声，感觉自己被力道撞的要飞出去。但男人的手牢牢把着他的腿，将他强制地打开，按在男人怀里，让每一次的插入都侵犯到最深处。粗长的肉棒捣了几次便尽数埋了进去，每一次抽出都带着外翻的媚肉和水汁。  
肉棒在体内反复进出造就了一种难言的酸软，龙骑忍不住自己动起腰来，却被制住了。白魔不再大开大合，而是深深地埋进去，小幅度地进出着，寻找着能让他不顾廉耻大声哭叫的那个敏感点。但龙骑依旧隐忍着，只发出被撞击后带着情欲的闷哼，他流了很多水，屁股一片粘腻，连拍打声都变得清脆了很多。  
白魔把自己的恋人转过来，继续要求道：“舔我。”白魔说，带着一点恳求的语气。龙骑疯狂地摇头，他吸着凉气，想要摆脱这让人癫狂的快感。  
“如果你舔我的话，我就让你舒服一点？”白魔轻轻地威胁道，“不然的话……”他抓住猫魅的尾巴一个深顶，龙骑呜咽着去了，水喷满了两人相交的下体。但白魔还是并不满意，依旧大力地肏进软肉的深处。  
龙骑只觉得自己要被折磨疯了，刚高潮过的甬道敏感的很，在肉棒疯狂刮弄下他再也没有什么理智，哀求一样转过脸去。白魔配合的靠近了一些，龙骑便像幼猫喝水那样，迫切地靠过来，舌头快且迅速地舔着这张之前从未被自己接受过的脸——以前他从未这样。  
白魔只觉得肉棒被刺激的突突直跳，他直接站了起来走动着，让重力配合自己捅进深处，感受着龙骑凸起的乳头在自己胸膛上反复摩擦着，他近乎痴迷地念着龙骑的名字，好像自己在这样的顺从和控制中得到了龙骑的偏爱。  
龙骑要哭出来了。他在悬空的恐慌中挣扎着想要抓住白魔，却因为极致的快感只能软软搭在他的肩膀上。此刻他唯一的支点好像便只有在体内快速进出的肉棒。  
“别……不要……”龙骑终于忍不住，他哭出声，声音又被激烈的撞击撞得七零八落，只能零碎的吐出几个简单的词语，“放开……放过我……”他终于松口，在哭叫中喊出了白魔的名字。  
他带着哭腔喊出的名字让白魔下腹一紧。他重新把他压在床上，一刻不停，囊袋撞着对方，把那些流出来的液体撞的到处都是。他喘息着，并不回应龙骑的请求，只是进一步发问：“我是谁？”  
龙骑意识到他想引导什么，只摇着头抵抗着。白魔按住龙骑的腰，再次顶在最深处那一点处慢慢的研磨着，他逼问道：“我是谁？”  
龙骑的脚趾蜷着，他重新闭紧了嘴，在白魔绝望的询问声中，他再也不愿给出对方希冀得到的答案。在最后，龙骑伸手抱向了白魔。在白魔的肏干中，他流泪了，他先是喘息，再是淫叫，紧接着是许许多多的哀求，然后是嚎啕大哭。在白魔射进去的时候，他的哭声终于小下去，埋在了他们曾经睡在一起的床褥上。  
龙骑红着一双眼，他仿佛已经将眼泪流尽，此时多一滴泪都淌不出来。白魔感到疲惫，他把性器抽出来，那个穴口还翕动着，空吮着祈求被更多的东西填满。  
这对已经彼此破碎的恋人相对无言，只有那些射进去的体液汩汩流淌。  
白魔感到了疲累。他说要龙骑付出代价，他想要龙骑付出代价，但最后有什么代价呢？他用龙骑宣泄肉欲与情绪，用最难听的话辱骂他，好像这样就能改变一切？他无法战胜那个“白魔”，那份爱已经再无变数，在龙骑日复一日的怀念中，变成不朽的、完美的。白魔只觉得自己心上仿佛有一团火，时而飘散成烟，劝解他体面地谅解与离开，不再给予多一点眼神和怜悯；时而又气焰汹汹，唆使他在那濒临腐烂的身心上继续索取，将所有的爱与恨都全数倾泻出去。最终，那些爱一并融进了恨里去，白魔将龙骑翻转过来，更加大力地干了进去。  
龙骑张了张嘴，发出一声软软绵绵的叫声。硬邦邦的肉棒正在侵袭他，让他身体内外全都是惺骚难闻的体液，他却只能垮着腰身，用自己的小穴迎合着肉棒。他的手被白魔捉着狠拉，胸前都挤出一道深沟，他的诞液点点滴滴地落下来，打湿了他自己。白魔肏干着他，推攘着他，让他在这场强暴中抬起头来，记住肉棒的主人并非是他想象的那一个。龙骑所有珍视、坚持的一切都在今天被涂抹，流下新的污渍。但他睁着眼睛看着，不再哀求，不再哭泣，只是颤抖着双腿，一次又一次地攀上欢愉的顶峰。在一次又一次的撞击中，龙骑的声音变得越来越小，穴肉蠕动地越来越软弱、吃力，在又一次被射进身子里时，龙骑如一个破掉的沙袋一般软倒下去，四肢无力地铺散在了床铺上。  
在龙骑昏过去之前，他嘴里边吐出一点声音。  
白魔凑过去。在那双殷红的、被泪水濡湿的、他吻过无数次的嘴唇旁，他只听到了一个陌生的、并非属于他的名字。  
“白魔。”

“白魔。”龙骑说。  
白魔便停了动作，问：“怎么？”  
“刚刚为什么不救我？”龙骑闷闷地说。  
白魔的疑惑都快在脸上变出一个实体化的问号了。他摸摸龙骑的头：“我救了啊？”  
“我被击倒了，”龙骑的声音还是低沉沉地，“怎么不营救我啊。”  
白魔肉眼可见地愣了一下。龙骑看在眼里，一颗心更加沉地往下坠。他无力地补充道：“我后跳也没有了……”先前没有被救回的委屈和不解全都涌了上来，他又是难过又是慌乱，更不知道要怎么样去和白魔说明。只好闭上嘴，又垂下头，往前慢慢地走。  
在他开始胡思乱想之前，一双温暖的手抓住了他的手腕，将龙骑一把拉了回来。白魔哭笑不得，狠狠地晃了晃龙骑的手：“你的隔离罩！”  
龙骑也愣了一下。白魔立即又开始像往常一样絮絮叨叨起来：你没听到我救你的音效吗？当时我也没反应过来，愣了一下给花就给慢了，可把我吓了好一跳……  
龙骑眨巴眨巴眼，这才听清楚了白魔在说什么。他只觉得脸上一点点热了起来，只能绷着嘴角不让自己流露出更多窘迫的表情来：那个隔离罩是他跳进去后忘记开的。在逃跑的时候他瞟了一眼对面的召唤，立马就行云流水地用了出来……龙骑绷着一张脸，为自己之前莫名其妙的指责僵硬地点了点头。  
白魔正低着头看他。那张带着笑意的眼睛正盈盈地朝着龙骑看，仿佛一下就把龙骑的心思看了个一清二楚，甚至不需要龙骑磕磕巴巴地说出一声抱歉，他就已经明白了龙骑的歉意。白魔止住了话头，把面前好像被踩到尾巴一样的猫魅族乐呵呵地抱进怀里，手上没轻没重地捏着猫耳朵，又像是梳毛一样去抓龙骑的头发。  
“别老把我当成猫。”龙骑抗议道。  
“你可比猫可爱多了。”白魔笑着说。  
龙骑就哼一声，蹭到对方的怀里去，白魔把脸偏过来，轻轻蹭着龙骑的猫耳。龙骑能感受到自己耳上的绒毛是如何被柔软的脸颊蹭乱开来的，白魔的呼吸喷在他的耳侧，穿过他的发丝，让他觉得心里也像划过一阵一阵的风。龙骑忍不住就扬起脸来，凑上去，要自己的嘴唇取代耳朵得到白魔更多亲昵的爱抚。  
“馋嘴的小猫。”白魔便笑着说。白魔说，白魔总是这样形容他。接着白魔就俯下身子来，带着温度的双手摸过他的额头，“今天要做什么呢？明天有什么想做的吗？”龙骑仰起脸来，许许多多的思绪从脑子里飞过，在他嘀嘀咕咕地说出那些感兴趣的地点或者活动时，白魔就抓过他的手，两个人一起沿着路，缓缓地往家里走去。龙骑有时候会计划着去哪里吃东西，而更多时候，白魔会认认真真听了他说的话，为两个人做出游玩的计划。龙骑常常就趴在白魔身边，看着对方用纤细的手捏着笔，写下一行行的时间和地点。  
那些计划再不可能实现了。谁也不知道意外为什么来得这样突然，又或者意外本就是人生的常客和底色。有时候是山上的落石，有时候又是车轮里一颗不起眼的螺丝钉——无论如何，无法预料的不幸将那位总是笑着的白魔带走了。无从改变，无法反抗。龙骑无数次从噩梦或者美梦中惊醒，摸索着去探向自己的身侧，次次都只能摸到一片冰凉：只有离开是真实的。  
龙骑蜷在家里了很久，直到被朋友推开家门。令他们吃惊的是，这栋房子居然还和从前一模一样，就连白魔出门前随手没放好的纸团、踢掉的拖鞋、掏出的多余行李都原原本本地放置在原有的地方，好像这房子里的一切都凝固在白魔走向生命终点的那一刻——包括龙骑。  
“你不能这样下去。”朋友说，朋友们都这样说，“白魔也不希望你这样下去的，对不对？”他们替代了白魔，将龙骑从那栋房子里拉出来，龙骑抬起眼睛，去看桌子上的酒。朋友们絮絮叨叨了许多，最后也只能看着龙骑的眼泪给出一些小心翼翼的安慰与意见。  
那就去想吧。一位朋友说。你去想他吧，去拿起他的武器、尝试他的职业，走他去过的地方。龙骑，我们都很担心你，但也只能是你自己走出来……那就去想念他吧，做点什么去想念白魔吧。  
于是屋子里第一次被翻动了。龙骑把白魔留下的东西翻了一遍，最后握住了那把杖子，这根木质的杖子比龙骑拿着的长枪要轻上许多，他抚摸那些纹路，好像与白魔的手隔空相握。  
龙骑很快学会了简单的技巧，刚好熟练到可以进入纷争前线。他从没有在后排照顾过队伍，那些熟悉的打法思路不再适用于他，他像一个新手一般，磕磕绊绊地试图模仿着白魔：什么时候该冲、花该怎么用、应该站在哪里……他有时看着那些冲上去的近战会觉得恍惚：白魔站在他背后看着他冲上去的时候，也是这样为他发动护盾的吗？也是这样时刻关注着他，为冲得太前的他发动一个及时的营救，将他从对面拖回身边，哪怕落后队伍也要这样冒险着回头过来吗？  
已经无从得知了。他现在知道得太迟，也再无人可问，只能在一次一次的尝试中试图模拟出白魔的心情，去与白魔对话。龙骑已经变得熟练起来了，他本来也就是技术不错的冒险者。在激烈的冲突中，他看准了一个没能及时冲回来的近战，毫不犹豫地发动了营救：他知道能救得回来。或许他也体会到了白魔在战场中救回自己时独有的成就感。  
特殊的声音响了起来。但那个近战却仿佛被死斗了一般一动不动。  
失误？龙骑愣了一下。他眨眨眼，那个没有被拉过来的人大声地骂了一句，然后马上被淹没在了潮水一般的攻击里。是隔离罩。龙骑反应过来，隔离罩！他下意识的也暗骂了一句，然后他几乎要笑出来，龙骑的嘴角忍不住上扬起来，差一点就能笑出声来，这叫他措手不及的、喜剧一般的失误叫他的心情都飞扬起来，让他下意识地想要对着那个熟悉的通讯贝大笑上几声。但那些魔法攻击和战技的光太过刺眼，几乎要让龙骑睁不开眼睛。他握着那个杖子，试图去咏唱着白魔使用过的魔法，可那些光太亮眼了，刺得他整个人仿佛被熔进了那些闪耀的攻击里，五脏六腑里反复都被那些魔法碾压而过，此时的他仿佛不再是一个拿着木杖的白魔法师，而重新变回了那个孤身一人冲入对面人群的龙骑士。疼痛让他眼前一片模糊，龙骑的眼泪一点点渗出来，流出去，他握着那根杖子，嚎啕痛哭出来。  
那个匆匆赶回来的近战吓了一跳。他惊疑不定地站在龙骑身边，而龙骑再没有心情说或者听什么，他孤零零地退出了，逃跑一般去往了酒吧。不知道喝了第几杯酒时，一身熟悉的装束出现在他的眼前——龙骑唰一声站起来，他去摸那个熟悉的装备，颤巍巍地摸对方躲开的脸：不是白魔。龙骑一下收回了手，他向后退，腿肚子撞到了坐椅，一下子沉重地摔了回去——只是那个今天他没能救回来的近战。龙骑勉强地笑了笑，算是表达了自己的歉意。  
其实我认得你。那个近战踟蹰了一下，终于有点不好意思地说。龙骑轻飘飘地看他一眼，也觉得对方是长得有点眼熟。那个人被龙骑这样一看，笑了笑，继续再介绍着：我记得你是个龙骑，总是打得很好……今天吓了我一跳。  
他说着说着还有些不好意思起来：我最近也是才开始练龙骑，好多都不会……抱歉，我本来一般都是治疗职业的。龙骑看着他，终于从记忆里搜寻出了一点信息：这是个白魔法师。白魔以前看着面板的治疗量提过一句这个名字。  
“白魔”又笑起来：“其实我还是比较习惯做白魔法师……今天要不要一起打一下？”他似乎是想表现一下自己，顺手给龙骑读了几口救疗，便又笑眯眯地盯着龙骑看。  
龙骑缓慢地、缓慢地眨了眨眼。治疗魔法落在他并无损伤的身体上，泛起一点点光和暖意，就像从前白魔在他的背后为他预读出的那一个及时的恢复，像从前他们依偎在一起时贴上额头带着温度的指腹。魔法从未变化，任一人都能对他咏唱，但偏偏又仿佛是白魔还在他身前，带着笑意看着他。只是那股暖意也很快就散去了。  
他几乎想要流泪，又很快反应过来。龙骑眨着自己的眼睛，努力让自己嘴角上扬，那些液体就无声无息地落了回去。龙骑想起朋友那时劝说的话：这世界上不会缺少碎掉的心，不会缺少眼泪，但也不会缺少爱情。只要继续往前走，总能遇到更多的东西来填补这条裂缝。  
龙骑感觉到自己正微微地点了头。

龙骑猝然睁开眼。他在醒来的那一刻瞬间意识到自己梦到了什么。  
白魔已经走了。一切空空荡荡，如若不是身上的痕迹未曾消去，龙骑几乎要怀疑一切的真实性。他躺在床上，抬起自己的腿，伸出自己的手：有点酸胀、吃力，但它们都完好无缺，依旧有力、可以抓握住任何一切东西，连他的枪、连那个牧杖都可以好好抓住。这可真叫人吃惊。他翻身下床，发现自己连触觉都依旧敏锐，地毯的绒毛蹭着他的脚底，他依旧可以感到痒意和温暖。  
龙骑挪动自己，走向浴室，他要看，看自己，看从镜子中倒映出来的那具躯体。显而易见的是，他完好如初，没有任何缺少：那些七七八八、遍布了他全身的痕迹看上去有些骇人，但还能提示着他有什么东西在真实地发生。他摸上那些伤痕，指腹恰好地按上去，隐约的疼痛便让他有点清醒过来；再用上一点力气，那些伤口便被磨蹭开来，鲜红的血冒出来，新鲜的、清晰的疼痛漫在了空气里。与那些疼痛、鲜血一起冒出来的，还有更多、更多难以言说出来的情绪。  
龙骑微微张开自己的嘴，好像想把什么东西从胸腔里放任出来。他先是抽泣了一下，那些从眼珠下流出的液体却先行一步，絮絮地从他的眼眶里流出来，没有声音，无从控制，等到眼泪滑到他下巴上时，那冰凉的露珠随着重力往下落去，带着一点漫开的湿意，轻巧而决绝地离开了他。  
龙骑便哭了出来。他面对着镜子，面对着自己放声大哭。肉体上的创伤正在舔舐他，而精神上的伤痕正在鞭笞他。他心脏仿佛被钻头撕裂、贯穿，与身体一并坠坠地疼痛着。他大口呼吸着空气，呼吸着泪水中的湿意和咸味，呼吸着舌根的铁锈味，仿佛不这般用力，那些氧气就无法涌入他的胸腔里：他还需要活着，他还活着，另一件令人吃惊的事情。  
他跪在地上，泪如大雨磅礴，而胸腔里震出的一声声的咳嗽仿佛是雷鸣，将他半个、整个身子都击得发麻、发痛，甚至呢喃不出一个完整的名字。这是第几个了？这是第几次了？他问自己。他想起那句话：这世上从不缺少什么。是的，从不缺少，那些碎掉的心，完好的爱，爱情，真诚，誓言，谎话。他想起爱人的笑，和自己的笑，在那些几乎要破碎的笑意之中，无数人吻他，无数人爱他，无数人肏干他。永远有无数人在相爱，也有无数人永远再也无法接受与赠予爱。世间如此广阔庞大，没有他的一处落脚之地。  
龙骑哭得累了，声音渐渐弱了下去，最后那些哭声变为了抽泣，最后化在了带着抽噎的呼吸声中，随着梦境来临，那一点抽噎也会消散。他蜷缩起来，抱着自己的伤痕，抱着自己的回忆，抱着满身的疲惫、愧疚和茫然睡去，在最后也没能将那一个名字完好地、清晰地嚼在唇齿间吐出。屋子里空空荡荡，除了梦境以外，再没有一双他所期待的手与亲吻降下。

**Author's Note:**

> 写给终于可以把隔离罩近战扯回来的营救  
> 在今天写这篇文的时候，和好兄弟们一起打了几把战场  
> 打了四把，所有的营救都没有成功，全撞到了隔离罩上………………呵呵jpg


End file.
